A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy-
by Dayblee
Summary: Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Sendiri atau tidak, keduanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri hanya dengan memikirkannya di otak saja. Siapa bilang tidak sendiri itu menyenangkan ? Itu bagi manusia yang berhati polos bagaikan bayi. Padahal di lain arti itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan. Kau tahu, sejak Verloren turun ke bumi dan para Ghost lainnya juga, sekali kalian


A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy-

**Title** : A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy-  
**Rating** : 15+  
**Genre** : Comedy , Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Supernatural  
**Format** : Fanfiction  
**Original creator** : Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara ( )  
**Number of chapters** : 5 Chapters (Complate)  
**Story writer** : Dayblee & Sylth (Dayu & Ranran)  
**Language** : Indonesia

_  
**Review** : Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk hidup di dunia ini.  
Sendiri atau tidak, keduanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri hanya dengan memikirkannya di otak saja.  
Siapa bilang tidak sendiri itu menyenangkan ? Itu bagi manusia yang berhati polos bagaikan bayi.  
Padahal di lain arti itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan.  
Kau tahu, sejak Verloren turun ke bumi dan para Ghost lainnya juga, sekali kalian melihat sosok itu, tidak ada yang bisa membuka mata lagi.  
Manusia dan aku itu berbeda, sepintas memang persis, namun kami adalah sosok yang berbeda. Mereka punya dunia mereka sendiri.  
Makanya, sendiri atau tidak di dunia ini, keduanya bagiku sama saja.

*Information*

The Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy- Video Review is available.  
Watch it here :  
A Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boy- Video Trailer

Credit :

**Series Director**

Dayu

**Story Writer**

Dayu

Ranran

**Graphics Design **

Dondau Grimmer

Willson Ae

**Editor**

Dayu

Willson Ae

**Broadcaster**

Anime Society INA

**Original Creator**

Yuki Amemiya

Yukino Ichihara

**Original Anime**  
07 Ghost

**Original Anime Studio**  
Studio DEEN

_And we are present..._

_**The Kid From Eden -The Lost Eden Boys-**_

Di balik setiap gumpalan awan pasti ada gumpalan awan lainnya. Kupandangi benda yang sejak tadi melintas di hadapanku itu.  
Mungkin aku sedikit cemburu dengan kapas putih itu, mereka selalu melayang-layang di langit tanpa gangguan apapun.  
Lihatlah mereka sekarang ini.. ditemani teriknya mentari dan birunya langit yang juga menyapaku dengan hangat. Makanya... aku suka terbang ke langit menggunakan Hawkzile ini.  
Kuperhatikan Hawkzileku yang terlihat sedikit rusuh.  
Kapan terakhir kali aku merawatnya ? bukannya kemarin ?  
Hah, lupakan... soalnya besok juga aku harus kembali dan mengantar 'bocah tengik' itu untuk mengambil 'tiket takdir'. Kudaratkan Hawkzileku ke tanah.  
Memutar pandangan ke suatu tempat yang sudah menjadi kerabat setiaku.  
Aku ingin bersenang senang sedikit! Bar di sana walau masih siang selalu ramai. Cewek bahenol mungkin segudang sudah disana!  
Kubuka pintu bar dengan semangat dan kupasang senyum yang paling menawan hanya untuk para cewek cakep di sana.  
'' YO! '' seruku penuh semangat.  
'' Aiih... Frau, lama tak jumpa! '' salah satu perempuan kenalanku langsung balas sapa.  
Aaah... untung enggak ada si DOLL FREAK dan boneka santetnya di sini, apalagi si bocah kurus ceking yang bisanya cuma ngedumel sok dewasa.  
Ya, AKU BEBAS!  
Kuterbangkan diri ke sekelompok kupu-kupu lainnya. Saatnya berburu kupu-kupu cantik!  
'' Minta sweet course nya dong '' kudaratkan ragaku yang seksi di tengah-tengah mereka.  
'' Aih ... Frau, mana anak mu yang pirang itu? kamu kan sudah jadi ayah. Jadilah ayah yang baik! '' .  
Aku mengernyitkan dahi.  
Astaga... sial, lupa! bener , bener lupa! Tadi malam aku kesini bareng Capella. Apa persisnya aku sama Capella ?! Warna mata aja beda, Wajah jelas beda, paling cuma warna rambut yang sama.  
'' Oi oi.. dia bukan anakku, memang siapa yang bilang kalo dia anakku? '' jawabku dengan nada kesal, agar mulut brengsek mereka cepat bungkam.  
'' Hahahaha~! Aiih, Frau sayaang...tidak usah bohong! anakmu maniis kok '' .  
BUJUBUNEENG!  
Pulang aja deh kalo gini jadinya, citraku sudah berubah jadi duda.  
Masa' mereka ga percaya, sih ? Wajahku saja masih sehat bugar, apa tampang ini sudah terlihat seperti ayah ?! Apalagi punya anak sebesar Capella ?!  
'' Siapa ibunya, Frau ? kasih tahu doong '' perempuan dari meja sebelah ikut-ikut nimbrung.  
Nah loh! udah deh, mending dihajar Castor dari pada jadi korban fitnah massal begini. Tch..  
'' Siapa yang punya anak hah ? ''  
'' Kalau gitu, bawa anakmu kemari! biar kita bisa main dengannya ''  
WHUAT ?! Tembok sebesar apa yang ada diantara aku dan bocah polos satu itu ? Sialan.  
Kualihkan mataku yang sedari tadi menatap garang cewek-cewek buta ke arah jendela.  
Orang-orang berlalu-lalang bagaikan semut. Yang memubuatku penasaran hanyalah, bagaimana mereka bisa cukup senang ada di dunia ini? Padahal mereka tak sendiri di sini.  
Lihat aku. Di antara mereka semua di sini mungkin hanya aku yang palsu.  
Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk hidup di dunia ini.  
Sendiri atau tidak, keduanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri hanya dengan memikirkannya di otak saja.  
Siapa bilang tidak sendiri itu menyenangkan ? Itu bagi manusia yang berhati polos bagaikan bayi.  
Padahal di lain arti itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan.  
Kau tahu, sejak Verloren turun ke bumi dan para Ghost lainnya juga, sekali kalian melihat sosok itu, tidak ada yang bisa membuka mata lagi.  
Manusia dan aku itu berbeda, sepintas memang persis, namun kami adalah sosok yang berbeda. Mereka punya dunia mereka sendiri.  
Makanya, sendiri atau tidak di dunia ini, keduanya bagiku sama saja.  
Sama-sama membawa petaka.  
Kuangkat tubuhku dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan di sini.  
'' Aih.. kau marah Frau? kembali lagi yah! dan bawa anakmu..''.

Hanya kalimat itu yang tertangkap telingaku setelah aku keluar dari bar. 

Udara panas langsung menyengat kulitku. Silau cahaya rasanya akan membuat mata ini lekas buta.

Eh ?...'' Maaf ! tidak sengaja paman '' seorang anak tanpa sengaja menabrak ku.

Tunggu, dia bilang tadi 'paman' ? apa aku terlihat begitu tua ?! '' Maaf kan anak ini pak '' Ibu anak ini pun meneruskan.

Yang ini lagi bilangnya 'pak' , apa kehadiranku dengan Capella yang di anggap ayah dan anak ini sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia ?! kubalas saja mereka dengan senyum.

Ku ayunkan kaki ku kembali dan mengikuti aliran orang orang di sekitarku. Kudengar suara rintihan dari arah timur, kucoba hampiri suara itu.

Seorang anak yang babak belur menangis tersedu sedu. Sepertinya dia habis di hajar habis habisan ? Ku coba ulurkan tanganku ke pada bocah itu.

Reaksinya ? Dia menatapku dan melindungi dirinya dengan tangannya . Mata ku memang menyeramkan, itulah yang dikatakan oleh si 'Doll Freak'. Yah, kepercayaan tidak datang begitu saja.

Di dalam hubungan jenis apapun, kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang paling sulit muncul dan paling mudah lenyap. Ku pasang senyumku yang paling hangat dan ku ulurkan tanganku lagi kepadanya.

Akhirnya , bocah ini membalas uluranku, mencoba dengan keras untuk berdiri, setelah itu berterima kasih padaku dan dilanjutkan dengan berlari ke arah sosok wanita tua dengan wajah yang ramah.

Mereka tersenyum padaku, tak ada yang lebih indah dari pada senyuman orang yang berterima kasih pada ku, walau aku tadi tidak melakukan apa apa.

Terik matahari masih juga belum menyerah, padahal sudah jam 2 sore. Aku belum berniat untuk kembali pulang, aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Yah..walau hanya perasaanku saja. Di sekitarku mulai dipenuhi oleh bocah bocah seumuran Capella , berlalu-lalang dengan orang tuanya.

Andai saja aku sempat merasakan hal seperti mereka saat ini. Kenangan dengan ayahku saja bagaikan kedipan mata. Bersama Magdalene dan Guido saja bagai sekali nafas.

Bicara apa aku ?! Masa lalu biarkan saja ah, siapa peduli lagi? hari ini pun sudah tiba. Hidup sebagai manusia saja sudah tidak. Rasanya seperti, tuhanku telah tiada.

'' Minggir, kalau tidak. KUHAJAR KAU! '' seseorang dari sebelah barat ku maraung. Kuhampiri asal suara itu. 3 Anak seumuran 'Bocah Tengik' sedang adu mulut ?

Hei hei, apa mereka tidak sadar dengan umur mereka ? Ku dekati salah seorang anak dengan wajah yang paling gerang. '' Hoi hoi, sedang apa kalian ? '' Kusapa mereka dengan santai,

apa aku sedikit 'sok akrab' ? lupakanlah. Kluhat jawaban mereka adalah. Wjah yang heran melihatku. Mungkin aku memang sok akrab yah ?

'' Apa kau ?! '' Si 'Bocah dengan wajah paling gerang' langsung menantangku dengan mata siap membunuh. '' Hee? Kamu salah cari lawan cah '' Sapaku untuknya.

'' Memangnya, siapa yang bocah ?! '' Wajahnya mulai gerang. Perasaan yang tidak enak ini muncul lagi. Kulihat wajah anak itu sekali lagi. Dan perasaan buruk ini semakin bertambah.

Hn, rupanya dia sosok 'korr' . Masih bocah begini sudah menjadi 'kor' ? ini mengingatkanku dengan korr bersayap satu milik sahabat si 'Bocah Tengik'.

Masalah macam apa yang dia miliki ? '' Hoi, kalian berdua '' kubuka pembicaraanku ke ke2 anak lainnya , sepertinya mereka ketakutan. Hoo..bocah ini sedang menantang anak 2 itu ? Dasar monster!

'' Y-ya '' Jawab mereka ber2 bersamaan. '' Pergilah , akan ku urus bocah yang satu ini '' setelah itu mereka ber2 langsung berlari menjauh. '' Kau! '' mulai lagi si Bocah berwajah gerang ini bicara.

'' Bener mau nantang ya ? aku bilang, kamu salah lawan . Bocah! '' Kucoba meledeknya sekali lagi, mungkin punya sisi baik seperti si 'bocah tengik' , tidak deh...tak ada yang lebih buruk dari pada seorang

pendusta. Bagaimana dengan Sahabat si 'bocah' ? Sepertinya aku tidak boleh menilai bocah gerang ini dulu. '' Kubilang, siapa yang bocah! '' Jawabnya dengan nada yang lantang.

Dia bukan Korr seperti yang lain, tapi ..mungkin dia lebih persis seperti sahabat si 'bocah' pada saat itu. '' Hei, kamu mau menukar jiwamu dengan apa ? '' Langsung kubuka mulutku ke pertanyaan yang

paling utama. Dan kulihat wajahnya mulai menyadari bahwa aku tahu masalah yang di alaminya. '' A-apa maksudmu ? '' Sepertinya setelah ini, dia akan jujur padaku. Hahaha...

Semua orang punya hati, kecuali beberapa di antaranya.

Benar dugaan ku, dia mulai jujur padaku. '' Bagaimana kau mau berbicara pada ku? anak anak tadi mengejekku habis habisan! Tapi sepertinya kau tak berniat begitu ''

Mulailah dia brbicara halus padaku. Pnampilannya memang seperti si 'bocah' saat jatuh dari hawkzilenya, GEMBEL!. Tapi...

'' Ada beberapa cara untuk memandang seseorang '' Ku mulai saja untuk menasehati perkataannya tadi. '' Kau bisa menunduk , kau bisa mendongak , atau bisa menembus mereka. '' Dia mulai

menatapku heran, tak peduli..kulanjutkan saja perkataanku. '' Tapi.. '' Kuhempaskan nafas sejenak '' Setelah mendapat beberapa pelajaran kehidupan yang berharga, kau bisa belajar untuk menatap langsung

kepada mereka '' Kuakhiri nasihatku, dan reaksinya hanyalah menatapku dengan tatapan 'mengerti' dan 'terima kasih'. '' Siapa namamu ? '' , '' Aku...Kau bisa memanggilku siapa saja '' Jawabnya

sambil menunduk. '' Aku Frau '' Langsung saja ku beri tahu nama ku, biasanya kalau bekitu..mereka langsung mau membuka diri. '' Terserah lah '' Sepertinya dia memang tak mau memberitahunya.

'' Kalau begitu, ku panggil kau Bocah dengan wajah gerang, gimana ? '' Oke, biasanya ini mempan. '' Hmph, aku tidak peduli '' Jawabnya sedikit sewot. Jago juga nih bocah.

Pertanyaan ku yang pertama belum dia jawab, nama saja tidak ia jawab apalagi masalahnya. Sudahlah...biarkan saja dulu. Tak mungkin juga ku tinggal bocah ini.

Walau masih bocah, tetap saja dia itu korr.

'' Jadi , sekarang kau mau apa ? bocah '' Sebagai uskup, ini sudah tugasku kan . Ini hari sialku ? mungkin, tapi lupakanlah. '' Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi padaku saja aku lupa ''

WHAT ? lagi lagi aku bersama bocah yang hilang ingatan ?! kujatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah. Mimpi apa aku semalam ? Cahaya mulai meredup, ku sudutkan mataku sembari mengamati biru langit

yang begitu megah. '' Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sebentar ? atau melihat cewek bahenol diseki-! '' Bah! , '' Sakiiit bego! '' sialan bocah ini menyikutku ,sama saja dengan Teito. Kaya binatang buas!

'' Jangan ngawur deh! pulang sana '' gumamnya. '' Siapa yang seharusnya pulang heh ?! '' Tch, bocah belagu ya gini ini. '' Frau, siapa pemenang di dunia ini ? '' Dan akhirnya bocah itu bertanya juga.

Pemenang ? masih polos juga bocah ini. '' Hahaha...mereka yang menikmati hidupnya , adalah seorang pemenang! '' Jawabku tanpa basa basi. Walau aku sendiri , sulit untuk menikmati hidupku.

Sampai mati pun, nikmat yang ku dapat belum tuntas sampai akhir. '' Frau, apa aku ini pecundang ? aku tidak pernah menikmati hidupku '' , '' Sama, mungkin aku juga '' ucapku.

Dunia ini tak sebesar dan sepanjang jauh mata ini memandang. Dan kebahagiaan di dunia ini juga tergantung siapa yang mandapatkannya.

-BLAAARRRRR!-

Suara apa itu ?! kulirik bocah gerang yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahku. Tidak, bukan dia ...dia tak melakukan apa apa. Dengan sigap , ku angkat tubuh ini dan menuju asal suara tersebut.

Dan kurasakan si bocah berwajah gerang ini mengikutiku dari belakang. Ku cepatkan lajuku agar tiba secepat mungkin. apa-apa'an ini ? tidak ada orang orang yang menuju ke sana ?!

'' Frau! kemana orang orang di sini !? '' sial, itu juga yang mau kutanyakan, bocah! dan seketika ku sampai di tempat. Yang ku bisa hanya mengelak. '' Wars ?! '' lantas aku langsung terkejut.

Wars ?! ah, tidak...raksasa apa ini?! Mana ada manusia yang sebesar ini! '' Apa maksudmu ?! Apa itu wars? '' tanya si bocah dengan sangat polos. Bagaimana dia tidak tahu apa itu wars, sedangkan dirinya

akan berubah menjadi 'wars' ?! '' Lupakan tentang wars! '' ku keluarkan scythe kutukan ini dari tanganku dan langsung ku tebaskan ke monster itu. Dan disaat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa masih ada

orang orang di sini..walau hanya dengan jumlah yang sedikit. Dan, sial..monster ini mulai mengamuk. '' Hei bocah! ikut denganku! '' kupanggil sahabat setiaku dan dia langsung menyambar kemari.

'' Hawkzile ? '' kata si bocah dengan heran dan sedikit terkejut. tanpa ini itu, langsung saja kuterbangkan dan kupandu sisa warga di tempat ini ke tempat yang lebih aman. '' Tunggu disini bersama yang lain! ''

Perintahku dengan tegas . '' Frau ! aku memang tidak bisa menikmati hidupku sendiri! tapi, jika bisa ..dan benar benar bisa. aku ingin hidupku ini dapat dinikmati orang lain '' '' Semangatmu bagus cah ''

Kuperbolehkan dia ikut, dengan arti...ku kabulkan permintaan terakhirnya. Dengan cepat ku kembali lagi pada monster itu. tebak? sudah seperti apa ke adaan disana. Bagai Mikhail dan Raphael

saat mengamuk. '' Whooaa! Kamu pintar juga , mengendarai hawzile! '' Puji sang bocah gerang ini padaku. '' Hn ? ini belum seberapa '' Kukencangkan lagi lajuku untuk sedikit pamer.

Lagi lagi aku menghabiskan sehari penuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Padahal tadi niatnya berlibur sebentar. bener bener, uskup di distrik ini banyak yang bolos. Korban semakin banyak

yang berjatuhan. Sial, masa yang begini saja aku engga bisa. Oke, aku akan serius! '' Oi bocah, kau turun dulu..akan ku urus makhluk sialan ini '' Ujarku dengan tegas.

'' Tak perlu bodoh! aku bisa mengendarai hawkzile '' Tch, mulai belagu lagi. Langsung saja ku ayunkan scythe petaka yang ku miliki ini dan berusaha sekeras mungkin membunuh kegelapan yang ada di depanku.

Wars sialan, masih belum cukup juga hidup sebagai manusia ? '' Oi ! kau gunakan untuk apa hidupmu itu ? HAH! '' rasanya ingin kuhampiri dan kuremas , gilas dan potong sampai habis tak tersisa.

Apa daya, wars ini terlalu kuat. Tunggu, wars ini tidak mengejarku sama sekali, tapi sudah berapa mayat yang ada di sekitar sini. Ku ayunkan lagi scythe ku ini beserta ku serang dengan zaiphon ku.

Mana mungkin aku menggunakan kekuatan zehel hanya untuk ini ? jika saja aku bisa mengurungnya sementara saja. '' HUAAAARRRRRR '' monster brengsek itu mulai mengaung lagi.

'dag dig dug' . suara jantung ? kedengar jantung monster itu berdegup kencang, suara tangisan akan mayat mayat yang berada di daram perut nya yang menjijikan itu terdengar pula.

Tapi, setelah suara bising itu berhenti. Wars itupun langsung berhenti bergerak. Dan kau tahu ada apa selanjutnya ? Yah, monster itu meledak. Isi perutnya pun berceceran dimana mana.

'' Frau! lebih baik kita taruh warga di sini ke tempat yang lebih jauh! '' Ujar si bocah gerang dari belakangku. '' Ya , aku juga merasakan tak ada kegelapan lagi di sini '' Langsung ku naiki hawkile kesayanganku

dan menuju ke tempat dimana warga warga yang ku sembunyikan itu berada. Ku landaskan hawkzile ku tepat di hadapan mereka . '' Kita akan pergi ketempat yang lebih jauh, selagi monster itu tak bertindak ''

Ucapku dengan tegas. Dan langsung juga kupandu mereka ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Tepatnya di pucuk bukit sana.

Dan setelah berjam-jam lamanya. Setiba di sana pula aku langsung menidurkan tubuh ini di bawah pohon beringin. Malam ini pun terasa sunyi dan juga tegang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Jam 10 malam pas. Ku dengar suara gesekan semak semak. Ku hampiri suara tersebut.

Sepucat cahaya bulan, si bocah gerang itu seolah olah melayang layang melintasi halaman berumput. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan lurus itu melambai lambai oleh kencangnya tiupan angin malam.

Pakaian nya yang sudah usang itupun berkibaran tanpa bunyi.

Dengan mata terpejam rapat, bocah gerang itu berjalan tanpa hambatan, bagaikan roh halus, kaki telanjangnya berada di atas rerumputan tinggi. Paduan suara katak pohon mulai terdengar, tetapi keributan

itu tidak mengusik kemudian nyanyian itu tiba tiba berhenti seperti ketika mulai. Kini yang satu satunya terdengar hanyalah napasnya, berat dan tak teratur.

Seketika ia menoleh padaku , dengan tatapan seperti telah melihat hantu. '' Frau... '' Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kaki gunung, dengan ragu ku perlahan melihat apa yang ingin dia beritahu padaku.

Cukup dengan kedipan mata saja aku langsung mengerti. Kutarik tangan si bocah dan membawanya ke warga yang lain secepat mungkin. sial..benar benar sial. bahkan rasanya aku ingin melihat

nya lagi, aku hanya takut salah. Segumpal awan hitam menghalangi bulan purnama, bayangan di sekitar pepohonan sekonyong konyong memudar dan berpindah. Kurasakan hawa dingin dari telapak tangan

si bocah. Bukan karena udara, melainkan akibat ketakutan. '' Oi bocah! kamu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kan ? '' '' M-mana mungkin bodoh! '' Tukas si bocah sambil menendangku.

Sampai di tempat, langsung saja aku membuka mulutku , '' SEMUANYA! BANGUN DAN BERLARILAH MENURUNI BUKIT DARI ARAH SELATAN! '' sejenak mereka memang hanya diam, tapi sepertinya

mereka langsung tanggap. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong menuruni bukit. Satu hal yang patut ku banggakan pada mereka, mereka tidak melepaskan tangan orang yang mereka cintai.

Sebagai dewa disini, kuberkati kalian semua sampai akhir hayat kalian . '' Semoga tuhan, memberkati kalian semua '' ucapku dan langsung menaiki hawkzile . '' Frau! aku ikut dengan mu! '' sahut si bocah.

'' Kau tetaplah bersama mereka! bawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih jauh ! nanti akan ku susul bila sempat! '' '' Mana mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka bila ada masalah ?! '' Ujarnya dengan

sedikit berteriak. '' Kau sendiri yang bilang jika ingin hidupmu itu dapat dinikmati orang lain ! Jika kau ikut aku , apa gunanya! '' Kuberlari menuruni bukit dan menuju ketempat dimana zombie zombie tadi

muncul. Dan kusadari si bocah sialan itu mengikutiku dari belakang. '' Dengar ya, bocah sepertimu itu kutangani belakangan saja! ''

'' Frau, aku memang ingin hidupku dinikmati yang lain. tapi, aku adalah apa yang aku perankan, jadi..aku harus berhati hati dalam memilih peran! '' Ku kerutkan dahiku setelah mendengar apa yang dia katakan

aku belum bisa berkomentar , karena mulutnya masih ingin mengeluarkan kata kata. '' Setidaknya..sampai akhir. aku tetaplah menjadi aku '' Tuturnya dengan tatapan mata yang penuh semangat.

'' Hoo...baru pertama kali ini kulihat ada orang yang akan mati tapi masih semangat '' , '' Adam Buckley '' katanya. '' Hah? '' ku mengerutkan dahi lagi. '' Namaku adalah Adam Buckley. Senang bertemu denganmu

Frau! '' Sembari dia tersenyum padaku , rasanya...jiwa yang dia miliki itu masih bertahan sangat lama dibanding aku.

Zombie zombie itu sudah ada di depan mata, tanpa basa basi langsung kuayunkan scythe ku ini. Kuhabisi mereka semua sekali bilas. Pada beberapa tahap kemudian..baru kusadari wajah wajah yang

baru saja ku tebas. Ku tengok kembali dan kuperhatikan sejenak.

Mereka adalah para perempuan yang menyusahkan di Bar tadi pagi! sial, jangan jangan..inilah hasil ledakan perut si wars kemarin! '' Frau! dua orang di sebelah kananmu, mereka adalah 2 anak yang kemarin

bersamaku! '' Tch, jadi setelah ditelan hidup hidup lalu dimuntahkan lagi, mereka malah menjadi zombie?!

Sekali ayun, sayap pun muncul. '' Bersyukurlah kalian karena telah diciptakan sebagai manusia '' tuturku.

Belajarlah dari kehidupan, namun sesungguhnya kematian adalah guru terbaik. Aku mendapat firasat kemana sebenarnya zombie zombie ini bertuju . Sama sekali tidak menyerangku.

Dan juga tidak menyerang warga warga yang telah jauh di sana. Tapi mereka tetap menyerangku walau tau aku bukanlah lawan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Aku diserang karena... '' Oi bocah! '' Satu satunya yang mereka incar adalah Adam Buckley. Bocah yang umurnya sekitar 15 tahun itu. Aku diserang karena aku menghalangi mereka menyentuh Bocah Gerang ini.

Buat apa mereka mengincar korr macam bocah gerang ini ?

Alih-alih langsung bertanya, bagaimanapun, korr dan wars itu satu boss. '' Frau, kita turun dari bukit '' gumam si bocah tanpa menoleh. Kulanjutkan dengan menuruni bukit sesuai yang ia mau.

ku hentikan langkahku setiba di kaki bukit. '' Frau, semuanya kembali terbayang di pikiranku. Malam yang mengerikan itu , lebih dari sebulan yang lalu '' Apa serangan hawa dingin telah mengembalikan

ingatannya ? '' Kau sudah ingat masa lalu mu itu bocah ? '' Tanyaku dengan pelan. '' Ya, tapi aku masih bingung '' Jelasnya sekali lagi. '' Kalau begitu, kuberi waktu kau untuk mengingat, akan kuhabisi para

mayat yang di atas dulu '' '' Frau, kau tak perlu menghabisi mereka. mereka hanya mengincarku ! '' Tukasnya sambil menunjukkan wajah gerangnya lagi. '' Hei bocah sialan. Kamu mau mereka terus

seperti itu ? Jiwa mereka sudah kosong. Ada kalanya dimana mati itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik '' Tanpa menoleh kemukanya lagi, langsung saja aku melanjutkan perjalananku

dan membawa zombie zombie itu ke surga.

Di balik pepohonan ini, ada pepohonan lainnya lagi, dibalik pepohonan itu lagi..kutemukan mayat mayat hidup itu berusaha untuk mencari si bocah gerang.

'' YO! MAAF MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU '' kusahut mereka dan langsung kutebaskan seranganku pada mereka. Dan pada akhirnya jumlah mereka semakin sedikit lalu habis.

Walau habis, masih saja aku merasakan hawa kegelapan di sekitar sini. bukan..di langit ? ah..tidak, dia menuju ke arah si bocah! Sial, kalau sampai jam 8 pagi aku tidak kembali pulang. si 'Bocah tengik'

paling sudah ngeluyur duluan dan ga tau kalau Capella di hotel sendirian. Sial, harus buru buru balik nih. Kalu udah gini, mau gimana lagi . Ku gunakan saja kekuatan Zehel.

Ku berlari menuruni bukit dan menyembunyikan tubuh bugarku ini di koridor rumah penduduk yang masih utuh. Aaah...menggunakan tubuh manusia itu lebih berat. '' Yooosh! Dewa pembunuh hadir di sini ''

gumamku. Kuikuti hawa kegelapan itu, dan menuju ke pertengahan kota. '' Frau '' seseorang memanggilku dengan pelan dari arah belakang. Ku tengok dan sudah bisa kutebak siapa dia. '' Hn ? ''

'' Frau..jika ini wujudmu yang seaslinya. Boleh aku bertanya ? '' Tanyanya dengan pelan. '' Kau tidak takut ? sekali lihat wujud ini..kau akan mati loh? '' tanyaku untuk memastikan.

'' Frau, jujur saja...aku takut mati, tapi...untuk kali ini. akan aku katakan, kalau aku sangat berani untuk mati kapan saja '' Matanya menyimpulkan keikhlasan dan keberanian akan kematian. Bisa saja

aku membunuh Wars itu sekaligus bocah gerang ini sekarang juga. Tapi, sebagai dewa kematian...aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu bocah ini, kalau dia..pasti meminta 3 permintaan pada

korr. '' Hei cah..sudah ingat semua ingatanmu itu ? '' sahutku sambil mengeluarkan scythe, dan kulihat dia mengangguk pelan. '' Kalau begitu. Apa permintaan mu yang terakhir ? '' Aku sudah punya firasat bahwa

permohonan terakhirnya belum terkabul. Tapi ada satu hal yang akan menjadi jawaban mengapa wars itu mengincar bocah ini. '' Permohonan terakhirku adalah...aku ingin sahabatku mati '' Jawabnya dengan

pelan. '' Cukup segitu..aku mengerti semuanya sekarang '' Ujarku lembut. Ada 3 permintaan. jika aku tahu ke-3nya itu, selesai sudah pekerjaanku di sini.

Berarti, aku harus tahu 2 permintaan yang sebelumnya. Hawa kegelapan itu berhenti tepat di atas kepala si bocah gerang. Adam Buckley.

Ku perhatikan baik baik keadaan wars yang berada tepat di atasku juga. Kurasakan hawa panas yang meraung raung didalam tubuhnya.

Kuangkat scythe ku, dan dengan kecepatan super ini..langsung ke tebas ke arah mereka ber2, baik ke wars dan juga ke bocah gerang itu. '' Kalian berdua, sudah semestinya mati sejak lama. Kalian

terlalu licik '' Ujarku . Pada akhirnya aku mengetahui semuanya. Dengan lambat sayap yang dimiliki bocah gerang itupun terlihat lalu patah. Hawa gelap yang berada di sekitar wars itu pun mulai hilang dan

menjadi bulu. '' Hei..bocah bocah tengik! Biarku beri tahu yah...Setelah kau mati. Maka kau akan siap menjalani kehidupan '' Kataku.

'' F-Fra-Frau...Guido pernah bilang kepadaku. Bahwa dia percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Dan bahkan sampai dia matipun. Aku yakin, dia masih mempercayakan segalanya padamu... '' Katanya dengan rintih.

Guido ?! sekejap mataku langsung membuka lebar. '' hahahaha...kayaknya kalian yang menang '' ujarku sambil tertawa. '' Lama tak bertemu Frau '' Sambut wujud asli dari wars '' Dan kau..sepertinya kita

sudah impas '' lanjutnya dengan senyum yang hangat yang sudah pasti untuk sahabatnya, yaitu si 'bocah gerang'.

'' Kalian toh...jika sudah sampai disana, yang akrab bocah! jangan bisanya cuma nyusahin dewa kematian ! '' sambarku tanpa basa basi. Rasanya aku lah disini yang jahat. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan

mereka ? Pantas saja pada awalnya si bocah gerang tidak mau ngasih tahu namanya sampai akhir. '' Lagi pula, permohonan terakhir kalian pada korr..biar aku saja yang mengabulkannya '' tuturku, dan kulanjutkan lagi

'' Hei..Alan Whipskey dan Karal Grad. Semoga kalian...selalu disertaiNya '' Ucapku untuk mereka berdua.

Kulihat sudut bibir mereka melengkung keatas. Akhirnya mereka dapat menerima kematian mereka. Tak perlu ada yang balas dendam lagi, tak perlu ada yang saling menyakiti lagi.

'' Frau, kami punya permintaan terakhir, tapi ini khusus untukmu '' Kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Ya...akan ku usahakan untuk itu. '' Kisama ni Kami no gokago '' ucapku . Jiwa yang kini tak lagi sendiri, berlayar dengan sayap malaikat di gelombang ampunan.

'' Hei Frau...jika nanti kau bisa tenang di alam sana sebagai manusia. Bisakah kau menjemputku ? kita akan bermain bersama teman teman lagi, bersama Alan, Magdalene juga..tentu bersama Guido juga...Mari kita

bermain bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Ingatlah permintaan terakhirku ini Frau ''

_-The End-_

_Thank you for_

_Watching the Video_

_Read this fanfiction_

_Love this story_

_Give us_

_A comment_

_at_

_here_

_Let us know_

_what_

_do_

_you_

_think about_

_this fanfic_

_Regards,_

_Dayu_


End file.
